


Serious Relationship Requirements 101

by westghost



Category: The Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pointless, idk what this is, im still not use to this site im
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westghost/pseuds/westghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy wants Loki to build her a desk, without magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious Relationship Requirements 101

"Darcy, why is there a box in front of my bedroom door with a note threatening my, ehm -"

_"God hood?"_

"- if I don't build this small structure?" 

"I need a new desk, and you're gonna build it for me. No trickster shortcut stuff either."

"What is the importance of this?" 

" _Dude,_ it's like, _Serious Relationship Requirements 101_ ; building furniture to share, and magic is cheating. Don't half ass it."

"Half ass it?"

"Yeah, yanno, don't put the minimal amount of effort into it. I have a sixth sense when it comes to that kind of stuff, and I'll be forced to follow through with the threats on said sticky note that prompted this call. Can't have people thinking I've been going soft."

"I have more pressing things to do other -"

"Have it done by the time I get home from work and I'll let you do that _thing_ you've been wanting to do." 

✖  
Later that day, Darcy came home to the sight of a very frustrated God of Mischief surrounded by random wooden parts, screws, and papers attempting - _and failing epically_ \- to put the desk together. 

It was disgustingly endearing. 

He didn't bother acknowledging her when the door swung shut, either. 

The brunette wiggled out of her navy blue pumps. Kicking them to the side, she sighed in relief. As great as they made her legs look, the things were torture for her feet. She'd been thinking of asking Loki to do some weird sort of magic to make it feel like she was walking on pillows, but the last time she'd done something like that he'd given her the most incredulous look. Which she had responded to by huffing, _'Well it doesn't hurt to ask.'_

Darcy hobbled over to where he was sitting in the middle of their living room. 

"Here, gimme the instructions," she demanded, plopping down next to him. 

In the end, he still got what he was promised as a reward if he finished the desk before she got home. 

It was the thought that counted anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnd, there you have it. My first attempt at writing a fan fiction pairing. I can't wait to look back on this and cringe one day - oh wait. I already am.


End file.
